1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to large diameter electrically fusible thermoplastic pipe connectors, methods of producing such connectors and methods of sealingly connecting adjacent ends of large diameter thermoplastic pipe sections by electric fusion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various extrusion and molding methods have been developed and used heretofore for producing large diameter pipe from thermoplastic materials. A number of such methods include the steps of wrapping extruded plastic in the molten state about a form or mandrel so that adjoining edges and surfaces of the tape are fused. Upon removing the wrapped thermoplastic material when cooled from the mandrel a solid tubular pipe or product is formed.
Large diameter pipe formed of thermoplastic material is finding increased acceptance in applications such as large water and sewer lines due to the excellent deterioration resistance, light weight and substantially unlimited service of such pipe. However, because of the large diameter of the pipe, sealingly connecting the ends of adjacent pipe sections has heretofore been burdensome and expensive.
By the present invention, electrically fusible thermoplastic sleeve connectors for connecting large diameter thermoplastic pipe sections, methods of producing such electrically fusible sleeve connectors and methods of sealingly connecting adjacent ends of large diameter thermoplastic pipe sections utilizing electric heat fusion are provided. The electrically fusible thermoplastic sleeve connectors and methods of the present invention make the use of large diameter thermoplastic pipe sections more economical and practical.